Payback
by LauraW89
Summary: Sasha is going to make Payson pay for all her teasing. M-rated for a reason! one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

PAYBACK

_You captivate me, something about you has got me_

It was one of those parties they always had to attend to and one both of them never enjoyed, but tonight Sasha was going to make it more interesting. He was determined to torture her as much as she did him, taunting him day in, day out during practice. Always putting a bit more sway into her hips than necessary, always seductively smiling at him. Making him want to take her right there and then, but never being able to. After Worlds something had changed in their relationship, he didn't know why, but he didn't mind it either. But lately she had been teasing him exceedingly, driving him crazy with lust for his number one gymnast. She knows exactly what she's doing to him and tonight it's time for payback, he's going to make sure she'll pay.

Normally he wouldn't take a second look at what he's wearing to an occasion like this one, but tonight he takes his best dress shirt and trousers out of his closet. Searches for the right tie and shoes. Puts a little more effort in ruffling his hair. When he's done he takes a look in his mirror, he can't help but smile, she won't know what hit her. Glancing at the clock he notices he has to hurry if he wants to beat her to the event. Grabbing his keys and leather jacket he hurries to his truck, she could easily come with him after practice whenever everybody's left. He thought about it many times, but never overstepped that boundary. What he would do if she suggested it tonight he has no idea, only time will tell.

When he arrives at the building her car is already parked and he smiles to himself, she'll never be late to anything in her life. He checks his looks for the last time and then walks in. He ignores the look Summer gives him. She had her chance, blew it and blamed him. He's so over her and he doesn't regret it for a second. When a waiter walks by he grabs a glass, if he's going through with this he needs a bit to relax his nerves. He laughs quietly to himself. Never has he been nervous to approach a woman, but then again, he never met a woman like Payson before.

He spots her halfway through the crowd. There are a lot of people, but he only has eyes for her. He was planning on torturing her, but when he takes her in he knows she has beaten him. The dress she's wearing hugs her body like a second skin, it makes him swallow roughly. When he looks down he notices the shoes she's wearing and he nearly chokes on his drink. How does she even own shoes like that? How can she walk on those? That is an outfit Lauren could have worn, but she could never have done it justice like Payson. When he recovers from his first shock he slowly makes his way over to her. It doesn't take her long to realize he's approaching her. Her smokey eyes travel up and down his body quickly and he knows he has succeeded as well. A small smile appears on her face, as if she knows exactly what he's doing.

'Good evening Payson.' He says politely when he comes to stand next to her.

'Hello Sasha.' She answers back. To everybody else they seem like the normal coach and athlete, but he hears the tone in her voice, the low purr that's barely there, coursing through his body like somebody just shocked him with a taser. He decides to pretend he didn't hear it and hopes his face isn't betraying him. It surprises him how easy they fell into this little game. Never having uttered a word about their true feeling or act upon it besides the teasing. He greets some other gymnasts who are standing with Payson, but quickly retreats to a less crowded area.

Soon everybody has arrived and the party really begins. The lights are barely providing enough light to see each other properly and he is grateful for it. This gives him the opportunity to start his torture. He knows she'll never dare to touch him in such a public place or anywhere else for that matter, but he isn't. He's leaning against one of the end walls, almost entirely covered in the dark, an excellent place to keep an eye on her without anybody seeing him do so. She's dancing with Max after he asked her a couple of times, he doesn't like it at all. He knows she doesn't like the boy that way, but it still annoys him to no extend. The little punk doesn't know where to keep his hands and he has to reign himself in to not walk up to them and do something about it. When he sees Payson pull away he smiles contently, that's his girl. He gives himself a few more minutes to admire her and then intensifies his stare on her, knowing she will feel it. And soon enough he is proven right, her eyes are scanning the room until she finds him. Unsure of what to do she keeps looking at him. He smiles wickedly and crooks a finger at her, beckoning for her to dare and come closer. Without hesitation she obeys. Good girl, he thinks to himself. He makes sure nobody pays to much attention to her when she comes closer. Thankfully Max is preoccupied with Lauren for the moment or he would have been forced to take his game some place else.

He watches her come closer, her hips swaying seductively as he has seen her do many times before in her leotard. The attire barely covering her body, but doing it in a tight dress which covers more skin proves to be even more tempting, he has no clue as to how that's possible, but he doesn't mind either. The dress is hugging her curves in all the right places, exposing enough skin to make every man in the room turn around when she walk by and the colour, the colour is driving him crazy. He once read that men were most attracted to the colour red, he never believed it, until now. It nearly makes him drool.

'You wanted something?' She asks him most innocently, bashing her eyelashes and pouting her lips ever so slightly.

'Maybe.' He muses, taking in her appearance without hiding his expression. It causes a blush on her cheeks, something he finds most adorable any other time. Now, he only has only one thought; hot as hell. He wonders how far she will play along. He knows he's walking a dangerous line tonight, but he just doesn't care anymore. He wants her, he knows she wants him, and he wants her to know that he knows.

'How can I help you make up your mind?' She continues. He just smiles, her attempt at unravelling his motives is futile, she will only know it when he allows it.

'I'll let you know.' He takes his eyes off of her and scans the room. Everybody is still oblivious of them being so close. If somebody was paying attention they would see how inappropriately close they're standing. How he is invading her personal space, hovering over her, drawing her into his body. He steps even closer to her, causing her body to brush against his. Her arm resting against his broad chest. Her head not even coming higher than his shoulders, despite those ridiculous high heels.

'You know, you shouldn't be wearing heels like that.' He points out. She just laughs at it.

'Don't you like it?' The way she says him has his off guard. Her voice sultry and soft. He nearly takes her there, against the wall, not caring what people might think. But he manages to hold back, though he needs to collect his thoughts, afraid of sounding like a teenage boy.

'I do, but you shouldn't be wearing those.' He keeps a stern voice, like he always has when he's coaching.

'Whatever are you going to do about it.' The playful tone is back in her voice. God he loves this side of her.

'Hmm, I could always force you to take them off.'

'And if I refused?'

'Then I suppose I would have no other choice than to make you obey.' The look on her face brings a satisfied smirk to his face. He has her exactly where he wants her. She is dumbstruck for the moment and he takes full advantage of it. Leaning in closer he whispers. 'Is that what you want?' He can feel the shiver going through her body and leans in even closer, his lips within an inch of her ear. 'You know what to do Payson, you only have to say the words.' And with that he walks away.

He doesn't dare take a look back, knowing it will ruin the effect of his game. Instead he goes to the bar, ordering another drink. He leans against the wood and surveys the room. It's just like every other party. The parents are discussing their daughter's future and the latter doing everything to get boys to notice them. All and all a pitiful lot. Putting on a mask, making everybody like them. He shakes his head, Payson never pretends to be somebody she's not. The fact that this is the first time she's wearing a dress like that having nothing to do with the public eye, that dress is for him and herself. He finds she's still standing where he left her, dazzled by his words or unsure what to do. Then she goes to the dance floor, joining Kaylie, Kelly and Lauren. At first she's moving like any other young woman would, but when the song changes into another, one Summer would never allow if she had any say in it, her moves changes as well. Her eyes capture him while her body makes him uncomfortably aroused, if he could have her, he would take her right on the floor, making her beg to give her the pleasure she knows he can. He has to look away in order to keep his appearance cool, what the hell is she doing to him. He knows he wasn't playing fair, talking to her like that. But she teased him again and again, she deserves this, but again she's teasing and damn him if he stops her. He drowns his drink in one gulp and slowly walks away, leaving the party behind him, but making sure she sees him.

The walk to his hotel room gives him time to cool down. Damn she wasn't playing fair, but he can't mind a bit. He's never seen her more sexy than tonight and can't help but hope she'll follow him. He knows what he's doing shouldn't even be playing in his mind, his actions unforgivable. He shakes it off, the guilt will come tomorrow, as for tonight he doesn't care. The only thing he wants is her, and he'll do nothing to stop that from happening. He knows it's selfish and so stupid, risking both their careers for feelings both shouldn't have. Arriving at his door he looks behind him, but doesn't see Payson. Maybe it's for the best he thinks, but he doesn't like it. He wants her, now. For the moment he pours himself another drink, he's nowhere near being drunk, but the liquor does relax him. At his second sip he hears knocking on his door and a smile creeps on his face. With three long steps he closes the distance, opening the door.

'Payson.' Is all he says, not being able to stop his teasing. For a second she stays still and he's afraid she'll change her mind, but then she looks up at him with the most seducing look on her face.

'Do you want something now?' Her eyes say it all and he steps aside to let her in. He comes to stand behind her, his lips as close to her ear as possible without touching.

'As a matter of fact, yes, yes there is something I want.' And with that he pulls her closer. Lowering his mouth to her shoulder, gently pressing a kiss to the bare skin. He feels her shudder immediately and smirks. This is going to be a night to remember.

He is in no rush as he walks to stand in front of her. His hands never leaving her body, tracing a trail on her waist. Teasing her, showing her what to expect without giving in. The look on her face tells him she's done waiting, but he won't oblige just yet. He moves his fingers up higher, touching her arm and shoulder before reaching her collarbone. He pauses there for a moment, tracing the bone with a feather light touch. Finally he allows himself to touch her cheek then, cupping her face and stepping as close as their bodies will let them. He wonders if she can feel his want, for he is sure it's obvious. When he leans in she pushes up her feet. Their lips meet in a heated kiss. A kiss which is deepened immediately, she's gently licking the inside of his lips and he feels her teeth with the tip of his tongue, nipping at her lips with his teeth, causing her to make the most amazing noises he's ever heard a woman make. He has to hold himself back if he wants to make this last as long as he possibly can, she isn't supposed to kiss this way. He guides his lips away from hers and pays careful attention to her bare shoulders. His slight stubble scratching the soft, silky skin. He's free to do whatever he wants to her, for she is frozen on the spot. When he looks up to her he sees her eyes are closed. When he moves up both of his hands he can feel her tremble, he comes to stand behind her again, his hands gliding over her body. Giving her a preview of what is to come. Soon he finds what he is looking for, the zipper of her dress. The only thing standing in the way of what he wants. Teasingly he lowers his hands to her waist before crouching down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the middle of her back. Slowly he than opens the zipper, discovering more skin and some black fabric. He pauses for a minute, not expecting black lace to cover her curves. He can feel her silent chuckle and decides to punish her for it.

He pulls away his hands from her body and takes a few steps back. Surprised she turns around. 'Something wrong?' She asks. He just shakes his head.

'I was only admiring my view.' That seems to give her an idea and she starts to smile.

'Is that right?' He nods. Her smiles turns into something he can't really put a name on, the only thing he knows it's sexy. Then her hands move up to the top of her dress, slowly tracing patterns on the fabric. She looks up to him through her lashes. 'You're not going to take it off?' He swallows roughly before shaking his head. 'I guess I have to do it myself then.' She muses. The way she shimmies out of her dress nearly brings him to his knees and he knows she knows it. Before she can take over control he takes her back into his arms. The thin fabric hardly noticeable under his hands. He's glad he still has his clothes on, for he would not have been able to keep himself at bay if he hadn't.

He sits her back onto the bed and admires her for a moment, she has no idea how beautiful she really is. Her black lace bra and panties pointing out her strongest assets and pleasuring his eyes exceedingly. Slowly he brings his hands to her skin, brushing gently over her heated body. She closes her eyes at his touch, seemingly enjoying what he's doing. He traces his hands over to her back, lowering till he reaches her scars. First he caresses them with his fingers, before lowering his mouth to kiss the bad memory away.

He's done teasing her. He brings his hands behind her back, unfastening her bra. He throws them behind him and carefully brings his lips to her shoulder, placing wet kisses to her skin, before lowering himself to the valley of her breasts. He takes his time, exploring every bit of skin before he lets himself take her breasts. Softly he strokes her hardened nipples with his calloused fingers before taking first one, then another in his mouth. As he strokes his tongue against her tender nipples she arches her back into his touch. He can hear her breathing becoming heavier. His large hands move across her skin till he reaches her waist. Pulling her on his lap, he makes sure she's capturing his legs with hers, bringing her pelvis into sharp contrast with his. Soon he's moving his hands lower, feeling the firmness of her ass. He moves up to the edge of her panties, gently pulling at the elastic, but not pulling it down. The action makes her gasp and he feels her hips moving towards him, causing a shiver through both their bodies.

Before she can make more drastic movements he puts her on her feet again. He rises as well and slowly backs her up te the wall, a grin playing widely on his face. Placing both hands on either side of her head he leans in, tempting her with chaste kisses, but never deepening it.

'You only have to say the words Draga.' He gives her the chance to back out of this, he has to.

'I want you.'

'To do what?'

'To fuck me until I can't move anymore.' The words, naughtier than needed, should have surprised him. Only he finds himself not surprised at all. The want is clear in her eyes, the lust obvious in her body. He smiles.

'That's all you had to say.' Is the last thing he says before he kisses her again. This time the kiss is more passionate. Pouring every feeling the have for each other into it. Her hands move around his body, anchoring herself to him. His hand move into her loose girls, pulling just slightly, causing her to moan again. Swiftly she undo's him from his dress shirt. Her nails scraping lightly over his biceps, leaving red stripes behind. He takes in a sharp breath, relishing in her touch. He feels her hands move to his chest and he closes his eyes. Many women before her have touched him, but never have they made him feel as aroused as Payson makes him.

'You like that?' She whispers lowly, lowering her mouth to his nipples. A husky moan escapes his mouth and he hears her chuckle. As a response he takes her hands into one of his, pulling them above her head.

'You'll pay for that.' He jokes. She willingly smiles.

His free hand travels over her body, feeling the curve of her naked breasts, her flat stomach, the barely there fabric of her barely there panties. He resists the urge to move between her legs, instead he goes lower, to her ass and thighs. Pulling her leg up and around his waist he leans into her body, letting her feel him completely.

'Sasha.' She gasps.

'Patience Payson, we're not rushing this.' He whispers between kisses. He then guides his hands between her legs shortly, hardly touching her at her most sensitive spot, before moving away again. He leans his head down to her and softly nips at her shoulders, kissing her collarbone, softly chuckling as she moans under his touch. Bringing his hand back between her legs he starts to make more explicit movements, one finger moving down to her entrance, causing her to arch her back and moving her hips at his caressing. Finally he lets go of her hands, for he needs them both to remove the last garment of clothing. She takes the opportunity to get a hold on his belt, unfastening it before he even realizes it. Slowly she moves his pants down his legs, exposing his obvious arousal. She runs her hands over the hard muscles on his stomach, to his chest and down again. Repeating the action and scratching him lightly with her nails she enjoys the look on his face and the noise he makes. Then as she moves down again she goes even lower, stroking his cock through his shorts, which are getting tighter by the moment, every touch makes it more unbearable to keep them on. She seems fascinated and lowers herself on her knees. Her fingers curl around the waistband, eager to pull them down. Before she gets a chance he guides her back up though.

'Not just yet, my love.' He murmurs. Taking one hand he pulls her with him to his bed. He lowers her down and crawls on top of her, hovering over her. There's no more teasing in their touching, only want and passion. She guides his lips to hers, kissing him with everything she has. He puts his arms around her, resting on his elbows as to not crush her under his weight. Consumed by their kiss she doesn't realize his hand is moving down again until he reaches her entrance. His hand slowly finds a rhythm, pleasuring her until her breath starts coming in short gasps. He watches her movements, her body is heaving heavily under his touch, on her face a frown of anticipation.

'Sasha, please.' She begs him, and he is all to willing to give in. He removes his shorts, releasing his member from the unpleasant position it's been in. He sees her looking down at his cock, curiosity all over her face. Carefully she pulls out her hand, seemingly unable to stop herself from touching him. When her hand touches him he moans loudly, the feeling of her skin on him nearly driving him insane. He keeps watching her, a drop of pre-cum on her fingers. Without thinking she brings it up to her mouth to taste, making him groan and loosing control completely. He takes her hips and shifts them on the bed so he's lying between her legs, still making sure not to crush her. This time he doesn't wait for her permission and takes himself in hand. He thanks the heavens he remembered to bring condoms, for he could not have stopped himself otherwise. Gently he moves himself to her entrance, shortly teasing her, moving up and down, rubbing against her clit until she begs him to fuck her. With a moan he finally does, moving in slowly, letting her get adjusted to his size, until his entire length is buried in her. He stays still and kisses her like she's the only thing in the world. Slowly he starts trusting his hips against her, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her. Soon he speeds up his pace, causing her to moan. She digs her fingers into his back and moves her hips, making him push even deeper in her. It doesn't take long for her to start gasping for air and he slows down.

'No, don't stop.' She groans and he resumes his actions. She clings to his body and places kisses wherever she can put them. He never felt more loved or aroused then now, her inexperience driving him to the edge without her even realising it. He's thrusting harder now, not able to control himself anymore. They're lost in each other for a long time and as her body goes into spasms and she moans in pleasure, gripping his arms as he keeps moving in and out of her, giving her floods of sensations, she comes, calling his name. He slowed down ever so slightly, giving her the chance to come down from her high, before continuing his movements. His hands move from the mattress to her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. Her moaning sending him closer to his release. Pushing up her hips he can feel the tension in her building up again and pushes even harder. Within seconds he feels her come again, her body trembling and clasping around him. Taking her hips in his arms he buries himself as deep as possible, her second orgasm causing him to release as well.

Falling to the side he slides out of her. With their legs still entwined he takes her in his arms, letting her curl up into his chest. He runs his fingers through her ruffled hair while her fingers are tracing over his chest. They don't need to say words for their actions say more than words could ever say.

**A/N one - shot fluff drabble, for no particular reason other than wanting more fluff and having a free evening (and night now) to write it :P (inspiration comes from the veronicas - take me on the floor, Payson is also dancing to that particular song, and from the story Cat and Mouse.. go check that one out if your old enough :P it's amazing, mine isn't nearly as good, but I need to start somewhere right? :P) I don't know if it's even logical anymore, but this is how it went. Never took Sasha's POV for an entire story before though, was a lot of fun anyway, pictures are on my profile. As usual, please R&R, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't resist :P enjoy!**

A LATE NIGHT PRACTICE

_Give me what you got, 'cause I can't wait anymore_

It has only been two days since Sasha gave into her teasing. She still can't help but smile when she thinks back at that night. Sasha had tried to tease her like she did to him, and for a while he had been very successful. Taunting her with his good looks and seducing glares. He should have known better though, than to battle against her. The only reason he was 'winning' was because she let him.

And boy did she let him win. Whenever she relives that night a feeling runs through her body only Sasha can take away. It's been only two days, but it's been too long already, she needs him around her, holding her, touching her, discovering her sensitive spots, preferably with his mouth. She suppresses a heavy sighs and looks around the gym, knowing exactly where he is. She spots him at the other side of the area, his eyes carefully following Austin's new ring routine.

'Could you go talk to him?' Kelly asks, standing next to her all of a sudden, making her jump in the air. 'Geesh, Keeler, what got you so pumped up?'

'Nothing, I just didn't hear you coming.' She answers quickly, did Kelly see her staring at Sasha? 'Why do I need to talk to him?'

'He's been incredibly grouchy all morning and I can't take it anymore. He's supposed to help me on beam in a minute and I'm already dreading it.'

'It can't be that bad, I haven't noticed it.' Payson tries to defend him.

'No exactly, and that's why you need to talk to him. You won't get killed if you do, he's always more calm around you. So do your voodoo magic and make him like what I do.' Kelly states. Payson smiles, only Kelly can get away with saying that without looking like a pouting kid.

'Okay fine, I'll go talk to him, but I can't promise anything.'

Kelly just rolls her eyes. 'Yeah, yeah, thanks Keeler.'

Softly chuckling to herself Payson walks over to him and halfway through he switches his attention from Austin to her. The way he is attuned to her never seizes to amaze her, he always knows where she is and what she's doing when they're close to one another.

'Sasha, could I speak with you for a moment?' She asks in her most innocent voice as she comes to stand next to him.

'Sure.' He answers, not knowing what she wants to discuss but deciding to taunt her a bit. He knows she can't talk freely now that Austin is just a few feet away.

'In private please.' She rolls her eyes, who knew Sasha could be such a tease. She turns on her heels and walks into towards office, thankfully neither her mom or Summer are in there. She hears the door close behind her, hears his footsteps close the distance between them.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' He whispers in her ear just as he walks by her to go and sit in his chair. She suppresses the shiver that he causes and nonchalantly comes to sit on the edge of his desk. Her legs are barely an inch from his hands and she can see his urge to touch her.

'Why are you so cranky?' The look on his face makes her bark out a laugh.

'Was I cranky to you?' He asks surprised, he thought he kept his emotions perfectly hidden for her and everybody else.

'No not to me, but to everybody else, yes. Kelly asked me to go and talk to you so you wouldn't bark at her on beam like you just barked at Austin.'

'Hmm, I hadn't realized.' He muses, a frown forming on his face. 'I'll try to be on my best behaviour.'

'Thank you.' She looks behind her and sees that nobody can spot them in their current position. She takes the opportunity to close the distance between their bodies and relishes the feel of his fingers against her thigh when she pushes closer. 'I miss you.' She whisper, her voice low and husky.

'I miss you too.'

'I was wondering if I could stay late tonight to work on my vault?' This has him confused, they were talking about their desires, not gymnastics right?

'Of course.' He answers slowly, his eyes capturing her every feature, trying to figure out what game she's playing. 'Was that all?' Kim chooses that moment to walk back into the office and Sasha immediately leans back into his chair, providing as much space between them as possible. He also understands the change of subject from the girl on his desk.

'Mum, I'm going to be staying late, practicing my new vault. I just asked Sasha to bring me home, is that okay with you?'

'Sure honey, but make sure you eat in the mean time.' She directs the last bit at Sasha and he laughs.

'I'll feed her.' He answers, getting an approving nod from Kim.

'Okay, cool. Will you spot me on bars?' It's as normal as a conversation they could have at this point, with her mother present and all, and she stands up to leave the office.

'I'll be right there.' He says and she can feel his bemused look on her retreating back as she exits the little room.

'So I know this is none of my business.' Kim starts after a few peaceful quiet moments. 'But I talked to Summer the other day.' She's eyeing him stridently.

'What about her?' He sighs inwardly, Summer hasn't been on his mind ever since she made it clear she chose Steve over him. And who had he been kidding really? He only dated her because he couldn't have the one he really wanted.

'Did you know she broke off her engagement with Steve?'

'Yes, she told me when we got back from Worlds.' Kim seems to want to say more but remains silent.

'Kim, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but Summer needs to get her life back on track. She goes from Steve to me and then back again. I have enough to focus on already and her ever changing interest isn't what I need at the moment.' He answers with forced calmness. The look on her face makes him go on to not be pitied on. 'I'm fine just being here right now.'

'Ooh I know, but lately you've been so quiet. I just want you to be happy.'

He can't help but smile at that, Kim always has his best at heart and he's grateful that she thinks so highly of him. If only she knew what he has with Payson, he's sure she wouldn't think so highly after that. 'Thank you Kim, but I am happy. And I have enough women around me to make sure it stays that way.' He says, gesturing to the gym and winking at her.

'You always were a smooth talker, weren't you.'

'That's something I can't deny.' They both smile at that, both remembering his bad ass days.

'I'll better go check on Payson before she comes back up to drag me down to the bars.' He jokes, Kim just laughs at it, knowing just how possible that is.

'Payson, are you ready?' She hears him shout at her daughter. She sees Payson turn around and say something in return that causes Kelly mouth to drop in awe. She shakes her head, the things her daughter can get away with.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen there was something different in Sasha's coaching towards her daughter, but then again, what had ever been normal about Payson in the first place. It still amazes her how well Sasha can get the best out of her, with Marty Payson had been good, but with Sasha she's become magnificent. They have a special bond she doesn't understand and she doesn't know if she even wants to. All she cares about is that her daughter is happy, and if Sasha's the cause of that so be it.

#

The sound of her feet hitting the mat when she runs down the vault for one last time quickens his pulse. He he'd already run up the stairs to start on dividing the food, but she wanted to run through it once more. He takes a look out of the internal window and follows her run. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, they shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help himself. It's only been a couple of days since they first gave in to their desires, but already he want more of her. Not only her body, although he will never deny it isn't a part of it*, she intrigues him. She changed her leotard for some more comfortable work out clothes after the other gymnasts left and now he can see even more of her body, the skin he wants to touch, taste, feel under him. He shakes his head, she's just practicing her routines, he should act like her coach now. He sees her salute to herself after yet another perfect run and she gathers her thing to join him. She starts walking to his office, but instead of coming up the stairs she aims for the entrance.

'Payson, the food is up here.' He calls down to her.

'I know, I'm just not hungry for food.' She calls back eyeing him seductively. For a moment he keeps standing in the doorway. 'Are you coming?' The way she pronounces those three words almost makes him come right there.

'Well are you?' She asks again. He grins at her and takes the stairs two steps at a time.

'You bet I am.' He says before taking her in his arms, sweeping her off her feet.

He let's her down before they walk outside, they might be alone this time of night, but they can never be too careful.

'Are you sure you don't want the food as well?' Sasha asks.

'Are you trying to tell me you rather have food then me right now?' Payson gasps, feigning hurt feelings as she puts a hand to her heart.

'Never, love, I always want you most.' She smacks him lightly on his arm before walking away from him. He catches up to her soon and together they walk to the airstream. Although it has been standing there for almost two years now, she's never seen the inside of it. She watches Sasha open the door and gestures her to go inside. The narrow space between them gives her the perfect chance to stroke her hand past his lower body, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

She enters the small room and goes straight to his bed, sitting on the edge, not really caring what the little space looks like. He stops for a moment, just inside the door frame. His eyes gaze over her tousled bun, not perfect anymore after hours of training, but still beautiful. He lowers his gaze, finding her eyes, her hungry, lust filled eyes. Then, he looks lower and notices only one button is holding her shirt on her body. He hadn't noticed she changed her tank top for something else, but he's grateful she did. Her breasts are almost bare, and that button is just taunting him. She looks at him through her eyelashes, licking her lips and he watches the pink tip travelling across them. He crosses the room in a few steps and pauses just at the foot of the bed, staring at her with his arms crossed high on his chest.

She slowly leans forward, the front of the shirt gaps open and he can't help but look momentarily at her breasts, the pads of his fingertips are practically tingling, remembering how soft her skin felt the last time he touched her. Again she looks up at him, the lust in her eyes clearly visible.

'I did some research.' She muses, tracing her fingers over his thighs. 'Want to find out what I learned?'

For a moment he hesitates, he wants nothing more then to give in to her. But if he allows it now, again, there's no going back. Everything they'll do after tonight will be because of this. And it is if she can read his mind.

'Sasha, I love you.' She whispers. 'I want you. I only want you. And I want you now.'

With a loud sigh he closes his eyes and drops his hands to his sides. Payson smiles, she will always get what she wants. She changes her position, getting on her hands and knees. Leaning forward she presses her lips to the front of his pants. He hisses sharply when he feels her hot breath against him and he can feel his arousal growing rapidly. He wants to let her take the lead, but his body is betraying him as his hips press forward, towards the heat of her mouth. She continues to taunt him though, kissing his growing erection through his pants with her warm breath torturing him exceedingly. Finally he feels her hands on his thighs beginning to move towards his arousal. She traces his member with her fingers, its length up and down until it's so stiff, he wants to beg her to release it. He can't take it anymore and reaches down for both sides of her face softly, tilting her head up to look at him. As she looks up into his eyes, his thumbs make slow circles on her cheeks. Seeing the raw lust in his eyes, she feels a small shiver whisper down her body.

She rises up, still on her knees but closer to his face now. He cups the back of her head and draws her in for a searing kiss. He nearly looses his mind when he feels her hands rub the outline of his cock. He leaves her mouth to delve into her neck as he needs all the air he can get, she's driving him crazy with her touch. Her hands start to unbutton his pants. He feels relieve fall over him instantly when they fall to the ground and a moan of pleasure escapes his mouth. He feels her hands at his thighs, but her mouth distracts him momentarily when she moves her lips down his chin and kisses his neck. She doesn't linger long though and soon descends towards his chest. His shirt is irritating her and stopping her from going lower. He gently takes her face in his hand again and motions for her to pause just a second. With one swift movement he removes his shirt. She immediately dives in again and he feels her tongue starts to lick his chest as she's still touching his cock, taking him into her hand. He can't keep his breathing steady and soon he's panting heavily as her fingers start to move harder up and down. He moves down to kiss the top of her head, taking in her amazing scent.

'You have know idea what you do to me, love.'

'No Sasha, I know perfectly well what I'm doing to you.' And before he can say anything she begins to lick further down his chest and slowly goes down, leaving a hot burning trail of fire down his body. She lingers above his cock for a moment before kissing the tip of it, her hands never left his shaft and now her mouth joins them. Her warm tongue continues to taste and swirl his knob until he starts moaning, barely able to utter the plea to take him into her mouth. She does as she is told and slowly her lips encircle him tightly. He brings his hands up to her head, releasing her hair from the elastic band and taking her blond strands between his fingers. He moans deeply as he feels her tongue move around him, teasing him until he can't take it anymore. He moves his hands to her shoulders, pulling her closer to his hips. Her hands move around his legs, her nails softly tracing his body.

She takes him in her mouth as deep as she can, causing him to take in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels her mouth sucking his hard cock, moving up and down, faster and faster. She looks up to him as she moves up and down on him, giving him even more pleasure than he thought possible. He keeps looking at her, watching her suck him to his release. Every now and then she lets her tongue roll across the underside of his dick, which makes him moan even louder. When he feels his tip hit the back of her throat, he looses all his senses. The hand in her hair tightens its grip and pulls her even closer to him. He vaguely hears her moan, feels the vibration of her moaning around him and that throws him over the edge. His fingers gripping her head close to his body, his cum spurting into her mouth. She slides her lips up his cock a little bit, but swallows every last drop. Eventually she releases her hold on him, coming back up again to his height. She watches him come down from his high, his head tilted back and eyes closed. After a moment he looks at her, awestruck.

'That was amazing love.' He strokes her cheek gently before putting her on her feet again. 'Let me return the favour.' The longing on his face makes Payson kiss him softly on the lips. His arms reach around her, pressing his naked body into her fully clothed figure. He stares down at her face, but soon his eyes wander of to her breasts. The shirt she's wearing not at all covering her curves. Soon she has had enough and pushes up her feet, kissing him hard and rough. He can sense her need for release and lowers his mouth to her ear, nibbling at he earlobe while working with his hands to remove her shirt. She lets out a low moan and pushes her body more into him.

'Easy Payson. We have all the time.'

'No, we don't. I have to go home eventually.' She whispers, disappointment clear in her voice. He kisses her slowly to take away the sad thoughts.

He shakes his head at her. 'We've got all the time, because I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here tomorrow and the day after that. So we've got all the time in the world for this.'

'You promise?' She asks him, and for the first time he sees that that has her worried, more then she ever let on.

'I promise Payson. I love you and I will do everything I can to prove that to you, every single day of the rest of our lives.' And with that he kisses her deeply, pouring every feeling he has for her into it, to prove the words he just spoke.

She puts her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer. His arms on her waist, slowly lowering to her hips. Her clothing becoming an unwanted barrier between them. For a second he lets go of her lips, undressing her upperbody with a swift gesture. Her purple bra (could it have been any other colour) taunting him, begging him to unclasp it.

Soon he lets her capture him again. Her tongue battling his in an heated kiss. His hands move down her body, leaving a burning trace of desire on her body. Removing her short pants and the remaining of her underwear proves a bigger challenge then he anticipated because of her lingering kisses all over his neck and chest. When he finally succeeds he takes her into his arms. Pulling her legs around him so she's straddling his waist. He slams her roughly against the wall, it hadn't been his intension to be so rough, but the moan that escapes her mouth ensures him she really doesn't care. He lowers his head to the valley of her breasts, nuzzling between her curves, taunting her ever so slightly more. Then he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasps loudly at the feeling of his wet mouth and arches into his touch. He gently bites into the little knob and feels her hands on his back, her nails digging into his flesh. One of his hands holds her steady against the wall, the other squeezing the neglected breast. He can feel her loose control, and he only just started.

'Relax.' He whispers into her ear. Causing her to shiver all over. He carries her to the bed, making sure to be gentle this time. Her hand goes around his neck immediately, pulling him in for another searing kiss. He wraps his arms around her and entwines their legs. He could kiss her forever. Slowly however he detaches his body from her, lowering himself to her stomach. Kissing his way further down, her hissing breath causing him to chuckle against the skin of her thigh. Not just yet he thinks wickedly. And sure enough, he hears her pleading moan when he descends further down and not to the place she wants him most. He takes full care of her legs, kissing his way down to her feet and back up again, paying extra attention to the hollow of her knee. Hearing her moan he discovers it's a sensitive spot. Information he carefully puts away in his mind for other times. He is done teasing now though and moves back up, pushing her legs ever so slightly more apart. Softly he blows his breath against her sensitive skin, causing yet another shiver to go through her body. He smiles proudly at himself, he's able to make her fall apart like nobody else can. He begins running his fingers along her clit, moving lower and pushing them slowly into her. A load moan from Payson makes him push a bit further.

"Oh god that feels good." Payson gasps as she pushes herself up against him. He slides his finger in and out as he moves his mouth to her clit. Licking, tasting her.

'Sasha.' Is her only pleading whisper. As an answer he puts her legs over his shoulders, granting him better access. He teasingly flickers his tongue against her clit, but when her hand grabs hold of his hair he has no other choice than obey her every demand. Removing his fingers he replaces them with his tongue, probing it into her, tasting her deeply.

"Oh god, Sasha.' She moans after a short while, the tension in her body building rapidly. He doesn't listen to her at first, relishing the taste of her to much. But when she starts pulling his hair softly upwards he relents, moving his tongue back to her clit. Softly releasing it from his grip every once and a while and licking harder and faster, around it, driving her crazy with desire.

He feels her push herself into his actions, her hands capturing the sheets. He pushes a finger back into her while he keeps paying careful attention to the rest of her body. He licks her once more and then feels her fall apart.  
>'Ooh, fuck, yes… Sasha.. ooh god.' She moans, writhing on the bed. Her fingers curling into his sheets. She gasps frantically, her body rocking under him. His elite gymnast, for once not able to control her body. When she finally comes down from her high he kisses her softly on the lips.<p>

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They lay on his bed for a while. Everything around them forgotten. The food, her parents, nothing. Only when her phone starts buzzing they come back to reality. She quickly finds the little phone between their discarded clothes. She gives him a loving smile before answering it.

'Hi mum, yeah sorry, we lost track of time. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes.'

Without saying a word they get dressed, the call from her mother weighing heavily on them. When she is about to exit his airstream he pulls her back though.

'One last kiss.' He pleads, not wanting to let her go just yet, but knows he has to. She slowly makes her way back to him, finding the security she needs so often in his welcoming arms. He cups her face and gently kisses her. For a moment neither of them deepen it, just enjoying each others hold for what may be the last time in a while. Then she deepens it, her tongue circling around his, her hands grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Their inner dominance fighting against each other and for once he lets her win. When they finally pull back he presses a kiss to her forehead. 'Don't forget what you mean to me.' He whispers and she nods quietly.

He drives her home safely, staying in the car and watching her walk into her home. One day he will walk next to her, he thinks, entering their own home. And with that thought he leaves the driveway.

**A/N ****Thanks ****JCI, ****amongtheprettythings ****and ****flowerchild3286 ****for ****reviewing. ****I ****had ****a ****crappy ****week, ****so ****I ****thought ****this ****would ****cheer ****me ****up ****a ****bit (and yes it worked), ****nothing ****but ****meaning less ****fluff ****(I****'****m ****not ****sure ****about ****Kim ****in ****this ****chapter, ****but ****she ****crept ****into ****it), ****anyway, ****please ****R&R, ****you ****know how much I appreciate it!**

* I believe this sounds a lot like JCI in one of her stories, so credit :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N thanks again for reviewing! For flowerchild3286 I put in some extra Kelly, hope you like it!**

ENDURANCE

_Can't get me out of your mind, I know you try but you love the ride_

The nights are long without Sasha there to take her into his arms. Restless she is tossing around in her bed, sleep not coming to her like it should at 2:00am in the morning. It's been weeks since they were last together and she's going crazy. She pounders for a moment if she could call him. Nobody needs to know right? She wants to hear his voice, not talking to her as her coach, but as the man who loves her. Just when she's about to dial his number she feels her phone vibrate and she can't help but smile.

DEVIL HORNS

Kelly Parker. What could she want at this time of night? 'Kelly, hi, what's up?'

'I know it's late and all, but I need to talk to you. I know we haven't been friends, not really, but you are as close as it gets at this point.' Payson can hear the desperation in her voice.

'Fine, if you call this late it must be really bothering you. Tell me.'

'I can't, not over the phone, but can we meet up early tomorrow, before practice or something? I need somebody to talk to and I can't think of anybody else right now.' Payson sighs, she knows Kelly doesn't mean it that way, but making it sound like she'll have to do because there's no one better isn't really flattering.

'Sure Kelly, can you meet me at 6:00am at the Rock?'

'Perfect, I'll be there, goodnight Payson.'

'Goodnight Kelly.'

Frustrated she puts her phone back on her desk, now it's really too late to call Sasha, and she really needs to get some sleep if she has to meet Kelly in less than four hours. Whatever could be bothering her so much though? Had she missed something during practice? Only tomorrow would give her answers to those questions, as for now she had no choice but to wait and hopefully fall asleep.

The sound of her alarmclock buzzing stirs her awake. 'Ooh god, it's too early.' Payson moans grumpily. Rubbing her face she gets up, why in the world has she put her alarm at 5:30am. It doesn't take her long to remember. Kelly. Her curiosity has gotten the best of her last night and even now she can't help but wonder what's going on. Carefully as not to wake up her parents she leaves the house. Her mum and Becca won't be coming in today so she can take the car to the Rock.

'There you are, finally.' She hears Kelly say the moment she steps out of her car.

'I'm perfectly on time, just as we agreed Kelly.' She dryly answers. She gives a quick glance at the airstream, remembering what happened a few days ago, wanting nothing more than to go in right now and give Sasha a proper wake up.

'Fine, can we go inside or something? I bet you have a spare key.'

Payson smiles, Kelly knows her better than she thought. 'Yeah I have a spare key. Come on, we can go to the office.' She takes the key out of her bag and before she realizes it Kelly already took it from her.

'Won't Sasha mind?'

'No, he won't, just as long as we don't wreck anything.' Kelly barks a laugh at that and Payson quiets her down immediately. 'Hush, we don't want to wake him, now would we.' Kelly shakes her head and slips into ninja mood instantly, sneaking past the airstream and opening the front door of the Rock without making any noise what so ever. Payson can't deny hanging out with Kelly isn't fun and she follows calmly, softly chuckling at the curiosity that's Kelly Parker.

When the enter the office Payson goes straight to the coffee machine. 'Would you want some?'

'No thanks. I had enough this morning.' As proof she can see Kelly shake a bit at the amount of caffeine in her system. She nods once and makes enough for herself and for Sasha later. It's the least she can do after using his office without his permission.

'So what did you want to talk about?'

'Promise me you won't tell anybody else.' Kelly states.

'Yeah, sure, I promise.' Payson gives in, confusion clear on her face.

'Not even Sasha.'

'Kelly..'

'No, promise me. I know you have this weird connection with him, but I need you to keep this from him.'

'Okay, fine. I won't tell Sasha.' She gives in. Payson is surprised Kelly even saw something between her and Sasha, maybe she should watch out better whenever she's around.

A deep sigh escapes Kelly's lips and desperation is clear on her face. 'I just wondered how you dealt with the pain of your back and your injury and all.' She starts.

'Kelly..' Payson insists, taking a seat in Sasha's chair, pulling her legs under her.

'Fine.' Deep sigh. 'I just, it's just… my ankle. It's been hurting a lot lately, in a bad way. But I can't have anybody know about it. This is my, our, only shot at the Olympics and I can't let Sasha bench me for the next meet. You need to help me.'

'How can I help you Kelly, this is a serious injury. You need to let it taken care of. Sasha will understand.' Payson tries to reason with her, this isn't something you can hide. 'You know what happened with me when I tried to hide the pain in my back. I nearly got myself killed because of it.'

'Your back is different from my ankle, Payson.'

'No it's not, and you know it Kelly.' Payson nearly yells, getting up from her seat. 'If you want to get to the Olympics you need to get your ankle strong now, not tomorrow or after the meet, now.'

She sighs and walks closer to Kelly, gesturing for her to sit on the black leather sofa. 'Kelly, I know it's scary, but don't make the same mistake I made. Be wiser than that. Trust Sasha as I do him now.'

'I don't know if I can. I mean, what if it's over for me?'

'You know what, why don't I sit with you when you talk to him. Maybe I can reason with him to help you like he helped me.'

'Would you?'

'Of course. You're a part of our family now. We take care of each other.' She wants to put an arm around Kelly, but she stands up. 'I don't do hugs, or squealing or any of the sort. Just so you know.'

'Okay, duly noted. Want to start practice early?' The grin on Kelly's face is enough conformation. 'I'll spot you and see what we can do about your ankle before we tell Sasha.'

'Tell me what?'

Both girls jump and sure enough Kelly squeals from his sudden appearance. Sasha eyes them intensely and suspicion is clear on his face. 'Why don't you two sit down and tell me what the bloody hell you both are doing here this early.' He motions for them to go sit back on the couch. They reluctantly give in, knowing they can't escape this now.

'We wanted to talk to you about something.' Payson starts looking at Kelly to take it from here.

'I.. it's..'

'Kelly..' Sasha insists. Kelly can't help but notice Payson having the same tone with her just moments ago. They really are similar to each other.

'Fine.' She says, her former attitude coming back to surface. 'I need to talk to you about my ankle. It's been bugging me a lot lately, but I didn't want to say anything because I can deal with it.'

'If that's true, why did you talk to Payson?' This has her dumbstruck.

'Sasha. Could I talk to you for a minute?' Payson asks him, watching him intently. He nods and she walks out of the office and down the stairs so there's enough space between them and Kelly.

'Sasha, she's scared. This is the only cycle we have and she thinks you'll bench her for the next meet.'

'Well, maybe I will. If her ankle is that bad she can't perform.' He says, folding his arms over his chest.

'Sasha!' Payson exclaims. She can see he's putting his feet down, but she won't give in. She knows how much it hurts to have the feeling of loosing the only dream you ever had.

'No, she should have come to me the minute something was wrong, but she didn't.' She puts her hand on his crossed arms.

'I know, but she doesn't trust people easily. I'm surprised she even came to me. This is a big move for her and I need you to take it easy on her. Please, for me.' She pleads with him. Using all her persuasion to calm him down.

'Payson, I don't know.'

'Please.' She begs him. 'Why don't we start practice and see how bad it really is. Maybe it's easily solvable.'

He watches her for a moment, before giving in. 'Fine, but I can't promise anything.'

'Thank you.' She squeezes his arm and steps ever so slightly closer. 'I really appreciate that you're considering this.'

'Hmm, maybe you can so your appreciation sometime later today?' He whispers, lowering his head to look her directly in the eye.

'Maybe I will.'

Kelly is watching them from behind the internal window. Please Payson, please convince him she thinks. She wishes she could hear what they were saying, but she can only see them. When Sasha crosses his arms over his chest her heart sinks, this doesn't look good. She knows from previous experience that this stand mostly means the conversation is over. When Payson puts her hand on him it seems to change his mood immediately. She shakes her head, the connection between them is something she'll probably never understand. She is about to turn away, not wanting to see how Sasha's destroying her dream when a movement is capturing her attention. Payson is moving in closer and so is Sasha, his head is moving down to Payson's level and he seems to be whispering something to her which brings a smile on her face. Her hand is still on his arm. Kelly backs away from the window, not wanting or needing to see anything more. If they want to be _close_, than so be it, she doesn't care. It's their own choice, a stupid, insane choice, but not something she'll be intervening in.

She hears footsteps on the stairs and soon enough Payson appears in front of her. 'I convinced him to watch you practice today so he can see what is wrong with your ankle.' She says smiling widely. 'I couldn't do anything more though, you have to convince him yourself now.'

'Thanks Payson, I will.'

They spent the rest of the morning spotting Kelly on every apparatus, trying to find out what they can do.

'I have to be honest with you Kelly.' Sasha says as they take a short break. 'I don't know if we can fix this, but I won't bench you just yet. We'll work on strengthening your ankle the next couple of weeks and you have to take it easy on the tumbling, do some extra conditioning, okay? After that we'll see what to do next.'

'Yes Sasha, thank you.' She sends him a grateful smile and walks away to grab some breakfast from her bag.

Payson watches Kelly move away, pain evident in her walk. She feels Sasha come to stand next to her. 'It's a good thing we know this now, we can probably get her through the Olympics without having a serious injury.' He murmurs. She smiles up at him and nudges him in the ribs.

'About what you said earlier, I forgot I took my mums car this morning, so I have to be home at a decent time. Maybe some other time?' The look on her face brings a small smile to his face.

'Sure, remember what I said. I'm not going anywhere.' And with that he walks away into his office.

'You two are pretty close aren't you?' She hears Kelly say next to her. She doesn't care if they are, but she doesn't understand the relationship. She's curious though.

'Yes we are, that happens when you spent so much time together.' Payson answers dryly, like their connection is the sanest thing in the world.

'Sure, and that's why Lauren and Kaylie are as close to him as you are.' She isn't buying one single word of it. 'You know Keeler, I don't care what's going on between you. I know I was bitchy over the picture back when I was at Denver, but I'm here now, you're my teammate and we protect each other. Just be careful, if I see stuff, I'm sure other people will too. Even if nothing's going on people will judge and gossip.'

'Kelly.' Payson tries, but the look on her face is betraying every secret she has about her relationship with Sasha.

'No it's cool. Just be careful. And don't make me see any of it.' A laugh escapes Payson's mouth, she can't help it. Who would have thought Kelly would be the one to find out and do nothing about it. 'Ooh and don't tell Sasha, that would just be awkward.'

'You two really should work on the whole 'don't tell Sasha' secret conversations, so far I'm always around the corner to hear it.' Sasha speaks from behind them, making them jump up again.

'Maybe you should wear a bell or something so you can't sneak up on people.*' Is Kelly's snarky remark before she leaves them to it.

'What wasn't I to hear this time?' He asks after following Kelly's retreating path with his eyes.

'That she knows about us.' Payson decides to treat it like it's nothing, but see sees him tense next to her.

'She what!'

'She found out and told me just now. She doesn't care, but doesn't want it to be awkward, so I couldn't tell you. But now you know anyway.'

'How do you know she won't tell?' Alarm clear in his tone.

'Because, whether I like it or not, she's my friend and I'm hers. She may be a bitch to everybody, but friendship is something she holds high. She won't tell anybody. I'm sure of it.' She turns to face him and draws his face close to hers. 'I promise you, everything is fine.' And with that she pulls him in for a kiss. She doesn't give him the time to pull away and deepens immediately, challenging him with her tongue. She smiles against him when he gives in, not being able to resist her.

'Iew, guys! Come on, what did I just say Pay, I don't need to see this.' The pull apart with smiles on their faces. 'Great now I'm scarred for life.' Kelly utters, feigning dramatic gestures of hurling.

'You'll get over it.' Payson says when she finally releases her hold on Sasha. 'Want to get some decent breakfast?'

'Sure, let's get out of here.'

'So.' Kelly begins as soon as they sit down at the Spruce Juice. Both a giant smoothie in front of them.

'So what?'

'How long has this been going on? You and Sasha?'

'I thought you didn't want to know about this?'

'I know, but that was before I saw you two in a heated make-out session. Now spill.'

Payson laughs, it's such a relieve not to have to hide it constantly. 'What do you want to know?'

'How did it happen? Is he a good kisser? Did you do more than that?' Payson sighs dramatically, causing a grin to for on Kelly's face.

'Okay, well you know that party we went to last week?' Payson starts. She tells about the teasing, the want in his eyes and the way she taunted him until he couldn't take it anymore. Kelly soon finds herself intrigued by her friends forbidden relationship and leans on the table.

'Wow, that's something. So you seduced him? I didn't think you had that in you. No offence.'

'Non taken, yes I triggered everything. Sasha would never force this.'

'As if you would be forced into anything, Keeler. You look to much like me, we just always get what we want. Now next answer, is he a good kisser?' And so they talk on, about the kisses, the passionate heated kisses and everything that follows. It amazes Kelly that Payson can talk so freely about it, not even blushing when she tells about the night in his hotelroom. She's bummed when they have to get back to the Rock, but Payson assures her they can meet up again to talk about guys.

#

She's watching him from the close shadows of a dimly lit Rock. She should have left by now, for the rest of the day had been long and she was glad to have it over with. But instead of leaving when everybody else did, she waited until every single person had left and was about to call for him when she saw him. His glorious bare back, covered with the faint red scratches of her doing. A satisfied smirk appears on her face, she has him marked, he belongs to her and nobody else. Looking at him working through his work out makes her mouth water. She hadn't thought it possible for Sasha to be even more sexy but he's proofing her wrong, right this instance. The way his body moves under those pull-ups has her mesmerized. His muscles clenching with the effort to keep a straight line, it has her excited within seconds. Afraid to break the spell she keeps watching him from the shadows, but the longing in her heart makes her move forward slowly. She makes sure not to make any noise and moves in to stand just a few feet away from him. She's glad he can't see her with his back turned to her because he sure would have stopped. Up close he's even more tempting than she thought and a sigh escapes her mouth. This captures his attention and he turns quickly.

'Payson?' He seems surprised that she's still here. She doesn't say a word to him. She just keeps coming closer until they're only inches apart. She can see the droplets of sweat running down his muscular chest, his six-pack stomach and all she wants to do is touch him. Touch him until his knees give in. He wants to move forward to her, but she stops him with one single gesture. He listens as always, giving in to her every wish or demand. Gently she puts her fingers to his shoulders, causing goosebumps all over his torso, and maybe even lower, but his track pants keep her from finding out. She traces her hand down his body, following the lines his sweat just created. The soft moan escaping his mouth makes her smile lightly, but she seems enchanted with tracing patterns all over his body. Carefully she steps in even closer and puts her lips to his shoulder. Kissing him she feels him tremble and she repeats the gesture. His arms go around her body, but he can't pull her in for a kiss, she won't let him. Slowly her lips trail down the path she traced moments earlier with her fingers. He closes his eyes in sweet surrender. She's absolutely amazing and probably doesn't even realize it. He feels her mouth descend lower, to his stomach and just above his trousers. She's taunting him, he suddenly realizes. When he looks down he sees her glaring up to him through her eyelashes, a move she uses a lot, but only because she knows she'll get the respond she wants. He smiles at her and takes her by the shoulders, pulling her back up and into a dominant kiss. Every other time he would let her take the lead, but tonight she will fully surrender to him.

The warmth of his breath down her neck is intoxicating as she digs her nails into the ridge of his arched back once again, leaving new marks on his body that already belongs to her exclusively. He moans and makes noises that only a well experienced lover would make, driving her insane with lust. Pleasure erupts through her body as he bites down her neck and captures her small hands into his large one. His other hand wanders over her clothing until he finds the hem of her shirt. She can feel his calloused fingers on her bare skin and sucks in a sharp breath when she feels his hand move towards her breasts. Tauntingly his fingers run over the base of her breasts as they seek to excite her by rubbing a finger over her hard nipples. She leans back into his touch, completely surrendering to him, just as he wanted. His hand goes up and down her upper body, never giving in to her need, always ghosting over her breasts, her ribcage, her stomach. Moaning she puts her arms around his neck. Both of his hands finally go lower than, toying with the waistband of her tracksuit. With an expertise she's seen before he removes it, his lips never leaving her neck. His hand dips lower, into her lace panties. She never used to wear stuff like that, but found out Sasha absolutely loves it. The look on his face when he feels the fabric ensures her she did the right thing. She can feel his hand, sliding up the inner most part of her thigh and she knows what she wants. She wants to feel him inside her, now!

'Sasha!'

'What?' He asks distracted, completely enthralled with her body.

'Fuck me, NOW!'

The low noise he makes sends a thrilling feeling through her body and as he pulls her up she strangles his waist with her legs. The tips of his fingers in her panties run over her lips, feeling the wetness he caused. She moves closer to him and his fingers open her, her body ready for him to enter her, but all he does is linger, tickling the lips and making her wetter. After what seems like an eternity he moves her closer against the wall. Without as much as releasing her he removes his clothing as well, she's amazed at how well he's able to keep her up at the same time, but doesn't dare question his remarkable technique. Again she feels the warmth of his breath as his face move towards her, his tongue moving down her collar bone to her breasts, making her moan. She moves her hips into his, she needs to feel him inside her. His erection is evident against her pelvis and she wants nothing more than to relieve him from that burden. He slowly moves his thighs form side to side and slides over her wetness softly, the motion driving her crazy with lust.

'Sasha, please. Stop playing games.' She whispers into his ear before biting down gently on his earlobe. The smirk he gives her makes her fear he will continue his torment, but finally she feels him shift her weight. He slides deep inside her until she can't take anymore of him in her. For a moment he holds her there as they both savour the moment of being one again. Slowly than he starts to move up and down, the feeling of fullness and pleasure finally taking away the ache she has had for days now. She moves with him, sliding over him, feeling him deep inside her thrusting up and down and getting quicker and quicker as he is gradually loosing control. Throwing her head back she can't stop from crying out, the way his hand is moving over her clit and the other on her breasts, together with the feel of him deep inside her, it's all she wanted for days. She kisses his shoulder, tasting every wet inch of his body, clinging to him to get more and more pleasure. His hands are moving all over her body, stroking and massaging every part of her sensitive skin.

'You like that?' He whispers hoarsely when she moans again loudly. She cannot answer other than moan yet again when he sends a heat through her body that nearly makes her loos all coherent thoughts she has at this moment. His face descents to her breasts once more, knowing well how much she loves it. He licks her nipples, drawing them deep in his mouth. Her hands clench to back as he increases his plunging into her. His heavy breathing exciting her more, bringing her closer to her release. She can feel her clit rubbing against the skin of his rough hands, the friction nearly too much for her.

'Ooh god, Sasha!' She moans. 'I'm.. ooh..'

She feels him tighten as her inner walls start clenching more around him. Sliding down on him once more there is a deep shudder exploding within her, her orgasm sending stars to her sight. At the same time she feels him burst and fill her deep. Holding on to him her arms go tight around his body. Every inch of her body tenses, tightening around his cock, tighter than she had ever experienced before. Together they ride off their high, panting heavily. His face comes up to hers, drawing her into a heated slow kiss. Too tired to battle each other they just enjoy each others feel. For a long time all has disappeared. The only thing she feels is the dripping sweat from his biceps running down her knees. She clenches again, as if her body is trying to hold on to the feeling as long as possible. Eventually she feels his hands move up and down her body, bringing her back to reality. It pains her that she has to let go of her hold on him, but he can hardly keep her up anymore. When she goes to stand she can see his entire body tremble. At least she succeeded in her mission; she really did bring him to his knees.

**A/N Yes I had to re-use the shirtless Sasha scene from the show.. it just fits (also I know they have sex without protection, but I really don't care and no she won't get pregnant.. this is just fluff, not rality :P And you didn't see Kelly's problem coming now did you :P I didn't want to make her so insecure in the beginning, but than I thought, everybody is insecure about her body when it comes to things like this. So other than that she's still bad ass and kicking butt. Anyway as usual R&R, may thanks!**

* it sounds so familiar (but I couldn't help myself, it's so Kelly), I don't know who wrote this before (or if it's even written at all) so if you alert me I can credit you!


End file.
